Question: Emily bought a new backpack at the store when they were having a $20\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the backpack was $$44$, how much did Emily pay with the discount?
Explanation: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$44$ $\times$ $20\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $20\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{20}{100}$ which is also equal to $20 \div 100$ $20 \div 100 = 0.20$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.20$ $\times$ $$44$ $ = $ $$8.80$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Emily paid. $$44$ $-$ $$8.80$ $ = $ $$35.20$ Emily paid $$35.20$ for the backpack.